A Springfield of all Universes
by max3833
Summary: What happens when one of Frink's machines malfunctions...again. A bunch of characters are sent from their worlds to live in Springfield. This cannot go well! Multi-cross: Invader Zim, South Park, Family Guy, Ed Edd n' Eddy, etc.


Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this every time? Oh well, I do not own the Simpsons, any crossover I put in. Since I have checked the records though, I do think I might use a few unheard of pairings, storylines, and ill probably expand characters that are normally left out. Oh yeah, yaoi is not going to be a big part at all of this other than jokes at Smithers and several unnamed characters expense.

Max3833 presents…

A Springfield of All Universes

* * *

"Eureka!"

Professor Frink was dancing as he had completed his next great invention, a large screen that was attached to the wall, with numerous wires and tubes coming out of its sides. Springfield's greatest mind was just about to finally get his, "Other Universe Monitor" online. Once he had done this, those jerks in the Capital City Science and Technology would no longer be laughing at him.

"Now just to flip the switch and turn this baby on," he said, pushing the giant lever up, allowing the electrical current to run through the lab. He saw the current rush through the wires surrounding the machine. The screen began to crackle and zap, a picture beginning to form.

BOOM!

Frink stepped back when he saw the bulbs surrounding the screen burst. There must have been a malfunction.

"Oh, I might have forgot to carry the one," Frink admitted, before he screamed when the machine exploded.

* * *

"So it is agreed," Mayor "Diamond Joe" Quimby said, "No longer will we allow any episodes of SpongeBob produced after 2007 to be shown in Springfield."

"The system works," Lenny said, as he and the entire town sat in for yet another of Springfield's big meetings.

"Now that this bi-monthly Springfield town meeting is entering the phase where we ask our citizens if they have anything to inform the community about," he looks at the crowd, all staring blankly at him, "well since no one has anything to say, all I have to do is hit my gavel, and we can get to the free "Vote For Quimby" cookies."

Just as the Ted Kennedy rip off was about to bang his gavel, and most of the citizens of Springfield were about to run and fight for the drinks, Professor Frink burst into the room. His clothes were torn, his hair on fire, and his glasses were cracked.

"Stop that gavel!" he shouted, "I have to tell everybody something!"

"D'oh!" Homer Simpson shouted; as he and the rest of the town sat back down to listen to Frink's speech. Frink began to set up a computer to the large screen, and pressed the play button on his power point.

"I am sure that you are all curious as to why I have disappeared for the last few months," he began.

"No we weren't!" Moe the bar tender yelled.

"Yes, yes," Frink laughed, before clicking the mouse, causing the screen to show his machine, "but anyway, I was working on a machine that let us view other universes."

"Wow," Carl Carlson said, "what kind of universes."

"I am unsure," Frink said, before clicking the power point, which showed the machine in its current ruined state, "the machine exploded before I could see any of them."

"Well then I guess the meeting is over," Homer said, as the people of Springfield again tried to leave.

"Wait! I am not finished!" Frink shouted angrily, causing the townspeople to grumble as they sat back down in their seats, "I began calculating what the explosion of my machine would do. Then, and this time making sure that I carried the one, I realized that all of the universes will be destroyed!"

"AH!" Homer screamed, "Quick, while there is still time, let's go out and have a riot!"

"Wait!" Frink shouted to the now near mob-like citizens, "I meant to say all of the universes except ours!"

"YEAH!" Moe shouted, "Suck it, other universes!"

"So why should we care?" Dr. Hibbert asked.

"Because," Frink pressed the mouse again, showing several beams hitting Springfield, "Several people from these universes will survive, and because of something that science can not explain…"

"It's God!" Ned Flanders shouted from the back.

"…yes, well, whatever sentient being is that is saving these people," Frink continued, wanting to avoid the topic of atheism apparently being proven wrong, "We must be prepared to help these, um…immigrants if you will, adjust to life here in Springfield."

"Pfft," Homer dismissed, "why should we help them?"

"Because," Frink said, "Since the problem originated from Springfield, the people of Springfield must fix it!"

"It's your fault! Jerk ass!" Lenny shouted. Frink pulled out a punching glove attached to a spring, and fired it at Lenny, knocking him out.

"And that is why you do not mess with Frink!"

* * *

"Hey Moe," Homer said, as he, Lenny, Carl, and their other friend Barney sat at Moe's pub, "What are you doing."

"Well ya see," Moe said as he began to set out new tables, all nicer than the ones that they were currently sitting in, "I think that if I can somehow get these new guys to think that this is a classy bar, than I can get more income than just from you lazy dopes."

"I can't believe that someone would attempt to use this horrific situation to try to make money off those poor immigrants," Carl lamented sadly.

"Well I'm not the only one," Moe said, pointing out the window to the shenanigans of the other citizens of Springfield.

* * *

"Hey, hey!" Krusty the Clown shouted to a TV camera, "for all you other universe people out there, come on down to Krusty Burger! We offer cheap meals, like," he showed up a rather disgusting excuse for a burger, dripping with fat and cheese, "our new Deluxe Krusty Burger! It is proven to have more artery clogging power than just eating a pound of pure fat!" The clown laughed, "So come on down to get this delicious sandwich! Plus, there is a discount on the burger for all of the new people!" he smiled slyly, "now instead of costing $4.99, it will cost a measly, $4.98! Huh ha ha!"

* * *

"Apu," an attractive Indian woman asked her husband as she began to put up a new sign in their store, "Are you sure this is ethical? I mean, doubling our prices when it looks like our customer base is going to expand? That just does not seem right to me."

"Do not worry Manjula," Apu comforted his estranged wife, "besides; we can finally pay for the octuplets to that fancy preschool."

"You said we would use it for something nice for ourselves," Manjula sighed, kicking the store's counter.

* * *

"Medical inspections," Dr. Nick Riviera shouted, "we give out cheap $50 inspections for other-worlders!"

"While I do like money," Dr. Hibbert admitted as he sat behind a desk next to Dr. Nick, "I do have the moral belief that if someone is truly in need, especially someone who has no idea what is going on, shouldn't we help them?"

"Nonsense!" Dr. Nick shouted, "That is the kind of attitude that allows me to be rated as the better role model for doctors!"

"…You do realize that was a satirical paper, don't you?"

* * *

"See," Moe said, allowing his customers to nod, "now help me pour this water into these old beer bottles. I will make a profit off this yet!"

* * *

Marge Simpson was a loving wife, a caring mother, and a person who is always willing to help those who are less fortunate than her. This of course meant that she was more than happy to be working at her church.

"Now remember people," Reverend Lovejoy said into his megaphone, "we need those baked goods as soon as possible. The will be given to the immigrants that we find."

"I sure hope they like raisins." Marge giggled excitedly, as she continued to make her world famous raisin cake.

"Mom," Marge turned to see her son, Bart, sitting on a table looking bored, "Can I leave now? I'm not doing anything."

"No way," his mother scolded, "I need you here to watch, it helps me concentrate."

"Well what about Lisa and Maggie?"

"They are over there mashing bananas for banana bread," Marge pointed at Bart's younger sisters Lisa, aged 8, and Maggie, aged 1. They were both having fun crushing the blackened bananas, preparing the rather disgusting treat for who ever from another universe arrived in Springfield. Bart sighed as he jumped off the table he was sitting on. He began to look through the church for something to play with.

"Hey Bart," he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"It can't be," Bart said slowly, and seeing the kid who had called him, "Jessica Lovejoy. I might have known."

"What's going on Bart," the attractive young girl asked.

"Oh no," Bart backed away from Jessica, "last time I started to spend time with you, I nearly got blamed for stealing money from the church, something that even I consider to be too low."

"Aw come on," Jessica chided, "You didn't get punished, and besides, I can tell you are bored, and I can provide you a way out."

She opened a door she was standing beside, to reveal a phone. "It's the phone my dad uses for business," she revealed, "It has every number on Springfield on speed dial. He calls them while saying that he is God and that they should come to church and repent. You would be surprised how many more people started coming after that."

"Unfortunately," her face turned downward, "I have been cursed by an inability to make prank calls. I need someone who has talent to do it for me," she put her hand under her chin, "now I wonder who could do that?" She gave Bart an evil, yet somehow seductive, look.

"You think I would fall for something that obvious?" Bart asked.

"Yes," the girl said while giving him a small smile.

"Okay then, I'll do it!" Bart jumped up on a chair and looked through the list of numbers, "Millhouse…Moleman…ah, here it is," he chuckled evilly as he pushed a certain button. The two pranksters continued to laugh, as the man on the other end spoke up.

"Moe's Tavern," Moe said into the phone, as he directed his friends in the placing of his new pool table.

"Excuse me," Bart said in a falsely deepened voice, "I am looking for a Mr. Butts. First name, Ilick."

"I lick butts!" Moe shouted out, "Where is I lick…" Moe realized what he was saying, as he the patrons of his bar started to burst out laughing. He turned back and screamed into the phone, "If I ever catch you, you little bastard I will tear out your eyeballs, force you to eat them, and let you see what your digestive tract looks like!"

Bart laughed as he hung up the phone. He saw Jessica chuckle, and a new idea crossed his mind, "Want to see a few more, Ms. Lovejoy?" he said flirtatiously.

"Why not, Mr. Simpson," she said back. Bart smiled as he punched another number.

"Hello, Apu of the Quick-E-Mart speaking," Apu said.

"Hello," Bart said, this time in a light feminine voice, "I need to talk to a Ms. Tress."

"Is there a Ms. Tress in here," Apu said called out into the store, "I need a mistress!"

"You cheating jerk!" Manjula shouted, "And here I thought you would be faithful!"

As she angrily stormed out the door, Apu glared at the phone. "If I ever find out who you are, I will cost myself several lifetimes from enlightenment for what horrible things I would do to you and your family!"

Both pranksters laughed. "Oh man," Bart said, "I wonder who I can prank call next?"

"Prank call?"

Bart turned around to see his mother glaring at him. "I can't believe that you would actually spend time pranking people, instead of helping me bake? And especially with Jessica, that girl who sold yo down river."

"But…"

"Come on Bart," Marge grabbed Bart's hand, "were going home, I am finished and I don't want that girl being a bad influence on you."

Bart waved goodbye, before he and his mothers went out the door of the church. "Pfft," Jessica shrugged, "amateur." She got up on the stool, and hit a button.

"Hello," the person said on the other side, "Springfield Elementary, Principal Skinner speaking."

"I am calling a Mr. Havenobrain," Jessica said without laughing, "First name I."

"Um, hold on a sec," Skinner told the phone, before pressing the intercom, "I have no brain, I repeat, will I have no…" Skinner could hear the uproar of laughter as the words he had just said dawned on him.

"If I ever catch you!" he screamed into the phone, "I will-"

Jessica smiled as she heard the click of the phone hanging up.

"It is so fun to be queen of pranks," she giggled to herself.

* * *

"It will only be a few minutes more before the first of the people from another universe appear," Kent Brockman said on his news show, "We sould like to remind you that no matter how hideous these new people are, please be kind to them."

"Yeah right," Homer laughed at the TV as he and his entire family sat together watching TV while eating there dinner, "I don't care what they look like, I am going to make fun of them.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white outside, and the Simpsons looked outside. There, hurtling towards their house was a ball of fire. As the family screamed, the fireball continued to grow closer, until it collided with the lawn. The Simpsons went outside, and noticed the fire was beginning to fall away from the visitor. They were all surprised by his appearance.

It was a young boy with black hair, and a rather big head. He was groaning, and his glasses were cracked, and his cloths were torn as though he had been in a big fight. As the Simpsons continued to stare at him, they heard sirens, and turned to see Kent Brockman leading Dr. Hibbert, Professor Frink, and others to their backyard.

"Thank goodness that no one was hurt in that disaster," Frink said happily, before seeing Jack, "Whoa, except that guy."

"Quick!" Mayor Quimby shouted, "We need to get this guy to a hospital!"

"Don't worry," Dr. Hibbert shouted, lifting the unconscious boy over his shoulder, "I borrowed the ambulance so I could get over here. It will take about five minutes to get there." He said before chuckling in his famous weird way.

* * *

"To believe that the only survivor from an entire universe is a little boy," Marge sighed, as she, Homer, Frink, and Quimby waited outside while Hibbert gave the boy a look over, "he will be so sad to learn that all of his friends and family are dead."

"Yes," Frink said, "but at least he is safe."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Hibbert. "Well his vitals are fine, he should be able to leave tomorrow," the Doctor said happily, causing all of the others to sigh happily, "he is awake, so you can visit with him, but I'm afraid he might be emotionally unstable if you reveal anything about his universe being destroyed."

"Okay," Homer whispered, before calmly opening the door.

"Hey kid," Homer said as he walked in, "how is it going?"

"Ah!" the boy screamed, "you have yellow skin! Are you some kind of mutant!"

"Why you little!" Homer growled, before running up to the boy, grabbing his thick neck, and squeezing it, "I'll teach you to make fun of my skin color!"

"Homer!"

"Sorry Marge."

"Wait!" the boy noticed, "you all have yellow skin, what is wrong with you?"

"Why don't you have a look?" Frink asked, showing the boy his reflection, causing him to scream.

"There must have been some kind of weird nuclear accident that is the only way that something like this could have happened!" he screamed once again. Hibbert slowly walked up to the boy, and slapped him in the face.

"Thanks," Dib said, "Now could you please explain what happened? What happened to that jerk Zim, did we beat him?"

"Um," Marge squeaked, hoping not to have to be the one to explain the boy's predicament, "Are you sure that you think Zim is a jerk?"

"Well of course," Dib said, "I hope he dies."

"Well then you're in luck," Homer said, "Because your whole world is dead!"

The boy fainted as the others in the room glared at Homer.

"D'oh!"

* * *

"So," Dib, the boy who had survived his universe's destruction, said, "I am the last survivor of my world, a place I have spent my entire life trying to save from threats that no one else would even believe?"

"That is a pretty good summarization of what has occurred," Frink said.

"Darn it," Dib cursed, "I was so close to beating that scum of an alien, Zim. Now my entire life has been pointless."

"Now don't say that sweaty," Marge said soothingly, "I'm sure some loving person will take you in."

"Thank you for volunteering," Frink said, "Since he did land on your lawn, he is now your responsibility!" he then booked it out of the room.

"I guess that is good enough for right now," Quimby admitted, "look, I will give you guys about ten thousand dollars to pay for this kid to have room and board in your house, so please take him."

"Of course we will," Marge said, before adding, "As long as it is okay with him, I would even like to adopt him. The poor boy needs a family right now."

"That's okay with me," Dib admitted, "actually, at least she seems nicer than my family back in my old universe, I mean, and I didn't even have a mother back there."

"So wait," Homer said, "Does this mean that I have to work to support a fourth kid, this one not even a product of my marriage?"

"Of course."

"DOH!"

* * *

"Can't believe that we have to remake our entire basement just so we can get this kid a bed room," Homer grumbled as he set up a small bed. Meanwhile, Marge carried down the stack of books that Dib had requested. "That new kid doesn't even need to help us work down here."

"We sent him upstairs to make sure he and the others get along okay," Marge sighed, "Knowing those kids, poor Dib will probably end up needing psychotherapy."

* * *

"So let's lay a few ground rules," Bart was standing in front of a black board, as Dib sat down for his lesson about the house, "first of all, Homer, my dad, is an idiot, so it is an obligation of being his child to make life miserable for him by committing pranks."

"No it isn't," Lisa scolded, "Sorry about this, Bart is just an idiot."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Um," Dib was looking at the board, "Wouldn't this be easier to resolve if we simply agreed to just leave each other alone?"

Bart and Lisa stared at each other for a moment.

"Kill the compromiser!" they shouted, chasing after Dib. Luckily, the large headed boy was used to being chased by jerks, and was quickly out of their reach and flying down the stairs. He was lucky that he was met at the bottom by Marge. Bart and Lisa both stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Bart, Lisa!" she shouted, "You leave him alone. He is now part of this family, and we owe it to him to at least not attack him on the first day!"

"Sorry," the elder of the Simpson children said, before turning to Dib, "So what did you do for fun in your universe?"

"Well," Dib thought for a moment, "I spent a lot of time reading, and watching TV, but most of my free time was spent on investigating paranormal activity."

"So you mean you search for spooky activity and such?" Lisa giggled.

"Hey! That is very serious!" Dib shrugged. The other children looked at each other with apprehensive looks.

"Well why don't you all go looking for any aliens later," Marge suggest, though she did so by using her broom, "Oh yeah, the bus is about to get here, so Bart, since Dib is in your grade, you will take Dib with you to class. You two are going to be classmates from now on."

Bart groaned as he thought about his already weak social standing would suffer from having an alien geek as a step brother.

"Ay Caramba."

* * *

As the Simpson children all got onto the bus, the original's all took seats far away from their new "brother" as possible. Dib sighed, knowing the feeling of isolation, sitting down to the nearest open seat, which just happened to be occupied by the bus's pariah.

"Hi," an overly cheerful boy said to Dib, "My name is Ralph, and I am going to skull."

Dib sighed, turning to the floor in a down cast way. 'He's like a dumber version of Keef!' he screamed in his mind, hoping to find some kind of escape from the situation. He was granted it, in a rather un-wanted form.

"Hey!" Jimbo shouted, "It's the kid from the other universe!"

"Haw! Haw!" Nelson Muntz laughed, "Your universe blew up!"

"Hey!" Dib shouted back, "Shut up!"

* * *

"Good morning…Oh my god!" Ms. Krabappable shouted, pointing at the disfigured face of Dib, "What happened to you!"

Dib looked over at Nelson, who waved his fist at the boy.

"I fell down," Dib answered weakly.

"Haw Haw!"

"Well then," the teacher said, as she walked to the front of the class, "I would like you all to be kind to our new student, considering what he has been through."

Dib gulped when he saw the four bullies from earlier shake their fists at him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Dib walked through the line for his lunch, eerily realizing that after lunch is recess, just when those bullies had promised to pummel him. He sighed in defeat, holding his tray up for his mashed potatoes, and slowly walking towards the nearest table. Instead of allowing him to sit down, however, he was pushed off before he could even put his tray down. He shivered under the glares of the kids already at the table.

"Beat it kid," Sherri shouted at Dib.

"Yeah!" her twin Terri agreed, "Get out of here you big-headed freak!" Dib muttered several curses, as he walked to a far away table, chewing on what was left of his food. Both Lisa and Bart stared at their new brother, unsure of what to do.

"Bart," Lisa asked her older brother, "I'm not sure about this, but shouldn't we help the poor guy? I mean we may not be really related, but he is our adopted brother."

"Lis," Bart addressed his sister, "I understand where you are coming from, being in close friendship with a school pariah," he pointed over to Millhouse, who was currently being pushed into a trashcan, "But, I can't just stand up to Nelson, he will do even worse things to me if I try to get in the way."

"You know Bart," Lisa growled as she left the table, "I never took you to be a coward."

* * *

Dib gulped as he sat down on a swing. This universe was just as bad as the last one. All he could do was spend his time waiting for his new bully to come and lay the beating of a lifetime on him. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab onto the back of his collar, and drag him off the swing.

"Alright kid," Nelson said as he threw Dib on the grass, "any last requests before I pound ya?"

"Please don't pound me," Dib said weakly.

"Request denied," Nelson began to close in on his prey. Dib gulped, eyeing the fist Nelson continued to pound into his hand. Each step Nelson took seemed like a bell being rung to Dib, who finally understood who the bell was tolling for, it was tolling for him! Just as Nelson was going to land the first punch, he was pushed aside.

"Stop it man!" Bart, Dib's rescuer shouted. Nelson angrily stood up and walked up to Bart, glaring down at him.

"What's wrong with you?" the larger kid asked.

"Look," the eldest Simpson addressed the bully, "I know Dib may be a nerd. I know he may be pathetically weak, I know that he may be a weird kid with a fascination with aliens that creeps a lot of people out. I know that he has a head so big that he looks like he should be hanging in a planetarium."

"Always with the head," Dib grumbled to himself.

"But," Bart said putting his hand on Dib's shoulder, "he is my brother, from another mother, and as much as I have to say it, I have to take care of him, and jerks like you pick on him. I am his brother, and I owe it to him to be there to help him. So what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

"Dib."

"Yes Bart?"

"Next time I am about to listen to Lisa to stick my neck out for somebody," Bart said, handing by his underwear from a tree branch, his entire body covered in bruises, "please whack me over the head with an oar."

"Can do," Dib replied, suffering from a similar situation, before adding, "but hey, at least were not alone."

"Why are we stuck up here?" Millhouse moaned, trying desperately to free himself from the wedgie prison.

"Nelson is a jerk, plain and simple," Martin answered, moaning as his briefs continued to chafe.

"My butt feels like Ow," Ralph said stupidly, causing the other four kids to sigh. Suddenly, Bart noticed a pole loosening his underwear. After a few seconds of fiddling, the underwear snapped back into position, causing the boy to fall to the ground. He smiled when he recognized his little sister slowly but surely releasing him and his comrades from the butt chaffing trap.

"Don't worry guys," Lisa said, "Nelson already went home to skip school, and tomorrow is Saturday. Knowing his average memory span, you all will be able to go about your lives in peace."

"Wow thanks," Dib said, as he landed on his feat, "So, I guess Recess is over."

"Nope," Lisa said happily, "School is, you guys were out here for three hours."

"But I thought you said Nelson skipped?" Bart asked. Lisa set the pole she had freed her brothers with down.

"Yeah, but since when have I ever skipped?" Lisa said flatly as she began to walk towards the bus.

"Good Point," Bart answered, as Dib and Bart joined her. The other three still in the tree looked at one another.

"Um excuse me!" Martin shouted to the Simpson children, "Please help us!"

"Don't worry," Groundskeeper Willie, the Scotsman groundskeeper, said, chainsaw in hand, "I was just about to cut the branch down anyway, I will have you down faster than you can say Edinburgh."

"But wouldn't the tree fall on us?" Millhouse asked the Scotsman, and was answered when the three were crushed by the branch when Willie cut it.

* * *

"Well I'm glad that adventure turned out to end so well," Marge said as she and her family began to chew on what was left of the dinner she prepared.

"Much better than my day," Homer threw in, "the only thing I did was work. Nope, didn't even go to Moe's."

"Mr. Simp…Dad," Dib addressed his new father, "Your pants are on fire."

"Are you calling me a liar boy?"

"No, your pants are on fire."

"What!" Homer screamed, before he stopped dropped and rolled around the floor.

"Does this happen often?" Dib asked his family.

"Yep," Bart answered.

"Good," Dib replied, "I'd hate to have to live in some normal family instead of the craziness that I'm used to."

The family laughed as the man of the house desperately tried to put out the flame on his backside. It might be strange, but this new family might just work out.

(Next Time On the Simpsons)

This time, the group in Springfield is far larger, with a chance of being called for plagiarism.

* * *

AN: Wow, another story, maybe I should stop writing new stories and focus on some of my classics.

Nah!

Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter. I thought the Simpsons needed a good new episode considering how poorly their fanfic section is going. And don't just think this series is going to revolve around crossover characters, nope, so weird pairings might show up for some native Springfield people. Also expect story lines for characters that are not used often, like a few that have appeared in this chapter.

Also, if anyone wants to offer an idea for a universe or characters to bring to Springfield, give me a review suggesting it.

Until next time, sayonara!


End file.
